The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
With the advancement of mobile communications, a user can obtain information about the present position using a mobile device, and hence can access information related to nearby buildings and public transportation. Normally, mobile device obtains position information via Global Position System (GPS) and Assisted Global Positioning System (AGPS). Current technology also allows a mobile device to obtain position information via base stations of mobile networks and other means. Short Message Service (SMS) for commercials can be broadcasted to all mobile devices connected to the same base station. However, in this case, mobile device do not have the capability to selectively receive information that interests the user of the mobile device.
Currently on a public transportation vehicle, or a public transit, such as a high speed train traveling from New York City to Washington, D.C., or a ferry from Seattle, USA to Victoria of Vancouver Island, Canada, or a train from New York City to Boston, passengers are interested in weather, transportation and travel information about the destination of the trip instead of the present position of the public transit. When the public transit has just left the departure point, or is still far away from the destination of the trip, the mobile device of a passenger is not able to automatically obtain position information about the destination, thus cannot provide accurate and useful information about the destination that interests the passenger.
Furthermore, accurate positioning is important in the prediction of next stop of public transportation during travelling. When a bus or train is traveling underground or along a street of high rise buildings, current technology is not able to provide accurate position information when travelling on the public transit. In this case, mobile device cannot predict or determine the location and other information about next stop or destination based on present position of the public transit. For example, when a train has departed the first station and is en route to the second station, the mobile device of a passenger on the train may still show a position at the first station or 30 meters east of the first station, but is not able to predict or provide position information of next stop. In another example, when a subway is traveling underground, a mobile device may not be able to receive any satellite signal. In this situation, the mobile device may obtain position information, via mobile communication network from a base station, which may be 2000 meters away from the departure station and cannot provide accurate position information for the mobile device to predict or determine the position of next stop of the subway.
Currently, a public transit can broadcast information about next stop or station during the trip, optionally via audio broadcasting by a public address system, and/or scrolling text or cycling video displayed on screens installed on the public transit. However, such broadcast may not catch the attention of an individual passenger who needs the broadcasted information. In addition, too much information flooding the screens and too many audio messages from speakers may annoy the passengers instead of catching enough attention or conveying information.
As can be seen from the above, the current techniques have inconveniencies and deficiencies in practical applications, and it may be desirable to make an improvement.